The New Girl
by DauntlessOdair
Summary: Violet is just your normal teenager, looking for adventure but what if that adventure could get her killed. This is a story about the Cullen's and how Vie slowly uncovers their secret. I need a Beta If anyone is intrested?
1. Summery

_(Authors note) _

_I am not an author, I just want to write and complete a proper story for people. I am sure a lot of other people are sick of one-shots and IM's and funny one page things ( No offence if you have written one and are reading thin but dude its annoying). _

_Small summary:_

_Violet is just your normal teenager, looking for adventure but what if that adventure could get her killed. This is a story about the Cullen's and how Vie slowly uncovers their secret. Can she keep their secret? Or will the Cullen's kill her?_

_Prologue:_

_Violet began running around in a panicked frenzy._

"_What are they going to do to me?" She asked Alice the smallest of the Cullen's_

"_They may Kill you for knowing our secret or take you" Said Alice_

"_And you will let them" she said her voice hysterical _

"_There's nothing we can do" said Alice _

_Alice looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment. I looked around the table to the others pleading with my eyes. _

"_All I did was see you and now I am going to die" she said as she was about to dip into the blackness._

_She had been crying too much, that on that spot she couldn't take the bad news. She then Fainted._


	2. Chapter 1 Moving In & First Day

Hay Guys First Chapter, I hope you like and comment but you don't have too! Dayniee

Chapter one: York

Well To be honest my name is Violet and I live with my mother. She's a Recovering Drug Addict and I am her misery child. We are moving to the small town of York in Alaska. And yes I mean Alaska, why did mom have to pick the coldest continent in the world. So right now we are unpacking the car.

"Vi I promise, this is a fresh start" Said Amy Sterling My mother

"No way, I hate this I am going to miss all my friends and what about Timmy?" I said

"You'll get over Timmy and look at the lovely view and think about all the new Fri…." She was saying

"You don't get it I don't want new friends; I like my old ones, my old boyfriend, the old view and the old house. This is totally not fair!"

"Violet that's enough. Now go and pick what room you want and not the biggest one in the house" she yelled

So I went to explore the house. The old musty smell filled my nose making me feel trapped. The rooms where beautiful the trimming and wall papers it was only one story but was very luxurious. The house was also very cheap so I had started to wonder if someone was killed in here.

"Wow" Said mom. Yeah wow, too wow if you ask me. Either the lady who sold this too us was either very old, which I had considered as her name was Esme, someone was murdered here or Esme loved to give away money. Then I found the room. The walls were covered in an ancient blue paint and the carpet was black as the ace of spades. Also there was a baby blue colored trimmings around the edges of the walls, at the top and bottom. I love the person who made this house; I can just see my purple bed and black drawers fitting in well.

"Mom I found my room" I yelled so she could hear me. She was in the kitchen

"Ok hon." she said

I felt glad. I got this room. I went and helped mum pack away most of the things as the mover-men put our stuff in our rooms like my bed. It was a good first day. Mum made tea then we decided we would go off the bed. SO as I lay in my comfee bed I am pondering what tomorrow will bring. New school. New friends. New life.

**Why did my life have to be so…..difficult.**

I Woke up at six in the morning and couldn't get back to sleep. The house so quiet, I felt like eyes were watching me. I found this very creepy.

As much as I hate my mum I decided to make her breakfast in bed, she was so happy. So I asked her if I could borrow the car to go to school

She said "of course Honey but drive slow I don't need you having a crash"

"Yes mum" I said back. Gosh that woman must think I am stupid, dumb or incompetent

I got the keys, my bag and walked out the door. I was on my way to the York high school. I loved school as it was time away from my mother and father or well my mother.

I turned down the street the as I tried to find the school but I ended up on this straight road. Oh… Great, I was lost…

A few minutes later a big red jeep came down the road. I quickly got out of the car and waved at the car hoping, just hoping they would pull over. The owner of the car pulled over a few meters away from my car.

Out hopped a blond girl. She was so beautiful she could make a girl cry in less than five minutes. She walked over slow and said

"Who are you and why are you here?"

"Well I am new in town and I am lost. I'm trying to find my way to the school" I tolded her as nice as I could

"Oh.. Well Just Follow us" She said in the most bitchyist tone

I got back in my car and closed the door "Bitch" I muttered.

I followed them to the school and got out of my car.

"Thanks" I called but I left quickly as I was scared of her and well them Golden eyes and as pale as ice, something about them just gives me the shivers. I was walking when a boy stepped in front of me

"Hi Your violet the new girl" He said

His eyes where a deep blue like the ocean, He had long sandy hair and a nice body but no muscle.

"Umm yeah I am. Who are you?" I asked nicely

"Well I am Kaleb but you can call me kk" He said in a casual tone

"Cool, where's the office? Do you know?" I asked batting my eyes being flirtatious

"It's down the hall I can take you if you want" He asked While day dreaming

"Yes please" I said

I followed him up the hall, he seemed very cute and I could imagine being around him every day. I got to the office and got my schedule everyone seemed to be interested in the new girl. Great! More unwanted attention. I went to the bathroom quickly and then went to get my books. I didn't know what I would need so I just got a blank note book. My first class was form and I knew no one in there. Dar. I was so nervous I felt like throwing up. Sitting in a room full of strangers is not easy and to be worse the teacher introduced my by my full name Violet Styles, I have my Father's last name. I hope no one makes up a stupid nick name like styesss.

The bell ran and I was in my next class I walked in am was put next to a big man with short black hair. He was one of those guys with the gold eyes. I immediately felt a shiver run down my spine. Now I was scared.

First chapter Hope you liked and that's to - For an alert

Hope you review


	3. Chapter 2 Him & Dream

**Thanks To Mistofan for the review. Here is chapter 2, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also Disclaimer**

**I do NOT own Twilight or the twilight characters or anything to do with twilight in this story.**

I have to sit next to him, this will be hell.

I walked to my seat and sat down I was a little scared of what's going to happen. He looked perfectly clam with this big cheesy grin on his face, I just felt like slapping him. But I hated the look of his teeth he looked right now like the big bad wolf but maybe I am just being a sook.

"Ok class the people sitting next to you will be your lab partners for the rest of the year" Said the teacher. Mrs. Write. Now I am really going to hate science.

"Today we will be learning…"the teacher started to ramble on. I just sat there bored out of my brain. I got good grades in school but I usually learn more by doing hands on stuff. So right now I am bored. I got out a piece of paper and decided to doodle for a little while. I drew a spider, a red-back. By the time the bell rang the spider was finished. I was about to get up, when the guy with the golden eyes said

"Can I have that?"

"Have my p-picture?" I stuttered.

"Yeah" He said, his voice was childish and cute.

"Sure here" I handed him the piece of paper and escaped to my next class.

My next class was math and I was sat next to Kaleb or kk He said he like to be called.

"Hey, how's your day going?" he asked. I think he was trying to make conversation, he's a nice guy.

"The day has been ok but Science was creepy" I said casually.

"Why, what happened?" He asked she looked worried for me.

"I have to be lab partners with a guy" I said.

"And what are you afraid of guys?"He joked.

"He had golden eyes and acted really strange" I said.

"Oh… Well that's just the Cullen's that nothing to worry about" he said in a casual tone.

"Cullen's?" I asked.

"I'll Tell You at lunch" He said.

The bell rang after that and I had to go to my next class. The next two classes were pretty boring. I listened to the teacher rambling on in Sex Ed and all the students (Boys) Laughing at what she said, Immature much.

By that time it was lunch and kk was next to me showing me where to get food and everything. I was so thankful they had a canteen. I got a banana, some pudding and a bit of the apricot chicken, then I sat next to Kaleb

"Well the Cullen's are Dr. Cullen and Esme Cullen's Foster children. They are really weird I would just stay away if I were you" he said.

"Wait Esme. Mum bought our house from a lady named Esme" I said.

"Oh…..Cool" he said

"What's his name?" I asked pointing to the guy who is my science partner

"Emmet he's with the blond, Rosalie. So don't get any ideas" he said

"I don't like him. He's my science partner" I said a bit annoyed

Kk Burst out laughing "now I feel really sorry for you" he said while laughing. I ignored him and turned to look at the Cullen's, they were all looking at us with amused faces. These people are very weird.

The bell went and that was the end of lunch. I went to my next class and got seat in the front. No one minded but when small golden eyed girl came in and sat right behind me I got nervous, 'was she watching me' was all I could thing about.

After about what felt like ten years the bell went and I exited the room as fast as possible.

I had gym but we were playing soccer so it went fast. School ended at 3.15 pm in the afternoon.

I ran out to my car and drove home. I got to my door and just when I thought there won't be any more trouble, there in my house was a golden eyed woman with a heart shaped face and beautiful caramel hair.

"Mum I'm home" I yelled.

"Yes we hear you violet" she said.

"Honey this is…." I interrupted her of course I knew who she was

"Esme, very nice to meet you" I said

"Violet Marie, do not interrupt me. It's very rude" she said. She only used my second name when I was in trouble or being disrespectful.

"Hello Violet" Said Esme

"I love the house but I got to go and do homework so if you will excuse me" I said and bolted to my room.

"Hopefully by dinner she's gone" I whispered to myself

'As if being science partner with Emmet or what's his name isn't nervous enough' I thought

I laid on my bed and got my favorite book. Dead And Gone, one of the Sookie Stackhouse novels. I must have read for two hours when I looked up at my clock it was 6. I ran down the hall to help mum with dinner. We had chicken salad sandwiches. I watch a little bit of TV with mum after, but she fell asleep very early on the couch, I grabbed her blanket and put it over her.

I went to my bedroom after that and checked my emails

Hay babe

What the hell is going on?

Where are you?

Have you run away?

Tell me babe I can help!

Timmy

Delete. Gosh I just couldn't explain it to him that I had left hopefully he doesn't find me. I put my laptop back under my bed and drifted off to sleep.

_**I was running and something was after me. I ran and ran red eyes everywhere. Then up ahead I saw them. The Cullen's. They look like they want to help me. Where to go? I looked around everywhere. I was trapped.**_

I woke up from the horrible dream screaming. Mum came running in with a cup of water trying to calm me down. She kept saying 'it was just a dream' over and over again. It was so scary; I wonder what could bring on a dream like that. I was still a bit shaken but it was 3 am in the morning. I said sorry to mum and told her to go to bed. I couldn't get back to sleep, my head kept swirling on the red eyes and the gold eyes, what's next purple eyes?. Gosh I am so confused.

At 6 in the morning I was still awake, so I got up and I packed my bag for school. However I still felt a bit scared. I wasted a little time by having breakfast and watching TV But then it was that time again.

School.

I dreaded this but I got in my car and drove to the school not getting lost this time. When I got there only the Cullen's and I were in the parking lot. So I got out my book and read but the dream just kept going over my mind.

Talk about confusing.

**Hay next Chapty Enjoy. Thanks to Mistofan my First reviewer and alert add!**

**Disclaimer Again**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT unfortunelatly**


	4. Chapter 3 Explosions

_Sorry it took so long to get a new chapter! Shout out to Mistofan and BaMbY666 Love u too haha and hope you like the next chapter!_

**Chapter 3 - Explosions**

I walked into school trying and I do mean trying to ignore them but it's like they are following me, I always get that chill down my spine when I am around them. I sat in home room with kaleb and Skye a nice girl who was nothing like my old using friend Jessica.

"Morning Darling, how'd you sleep?" kk asked as he turned to face me properly.

"I actuality had a night scare" I said, I blushed crimson.

"You mean Nightmare" he asked a little confused.

"Yeah whatever" She didn't really care what it was called. It was freaky.

"What was it about? But if you don't want to answer you can tell me to buzz off" he said with the lightest tone. Trying to be nice and supportive.

"Wait was it about Mike or that Cullen dude because that's just downright funny" he said in a girly tone trying to be a mimic.

I laughed a little and teased him a bit

"Ohh... You never know it could be about you"

"I'm not that scary am I?" He asked with a pretend pout on his lips.

"God yes. No I'm kidding and yeah it was about them or well the Cullen's but there were other guys like them but red eyes and I kept seeing the letter V all the time, it's stupid, I donno. What do you think?" I asked getting that shiver down my spine

I turned on my seat to look and see if anyone was watching, kaleb thought I was mad but one of them, the male with sandy blond hair was looking at me like I was crazy or stupid. No wait I think he looks alarmed, hmm I wonder maybe he left the stove on at Esme's house.

"…Violet…Hello You listening" I only just heard

"Ummm sorry" I said

"Yeah whatever, any way five minutes left so I am going to pack up, see ya in a few" he said swerving back to his desk

The bell went. Science. Oh no

I walked to science by myself needing to feel the slightest bit lonely. I was worried; I could feel that something was wrong like a strange feeling. I walked into science to find test tubes, chemicals and safety gloves at each desk. All the chairs had been taken away so we could stand. GREAT. I could feel that time would go so slow. I went and stood behind my desk. He was there standing next to me. How could this not be awkward.

Mrs. Write told us what to do. We were mixing chemicals to try and make liquid nitrogen. I thought it would be fun. I went to start totally taking over everything. I mixed chemicals and started two different things at once ordering Emmet to do things, While he stood the muttering something like 'demanding women'.

We were half way through the lesson when I quickly took a look at what Emmet was doing, at that exacted moment I saw him slip something in the hydrochloric dioxcide. What ever he was doing I was not getting in trouble for it.

I went over to him and whispered "what the hell did you just slip into those chemicals?"

He looked at me then walked to the other chemicals. I stood there for a few minutes when I heard

BANG

The test tube Emmet was using exploded in front of me and a horriable smoke came up.

I smelt it

A stink bomb was the last thing that went into my head before I fainted from the gas and smell.

* * *

(An: I was going to leave it here but I wouldn't be that mean)

* * *

When I woke up my head hurt a little and I had a oxygen mask on. What the hell?

A man was standing next to my bed.

"Where am I?"I asked

"I am your doctor, my name is Mr. Cullen. I also have to apologize for my son's behavior" he said

"The stink bomb Right." I asked slowing getting an understanding of my surroundings

I was in the hospital. Emmet is a dirty rotten little… Grr Snake. How could he?

"I hope you've told the school that, Cause I am not getting in trouble for his stupid actions" I said a bit angry

"Yes I understand fully. Miss Styles you may leave as soon as you would like, you only needed some oxygen to replace the gas that went in your body" he said "oh.. and your mother is on her way, I am sorry to have had to call her"

"Ok" I said

20 minutes later, I was in the car on my way home. I got to say it's been an eventful day. Stupid Emmet. I went home and rang the local information centre to get kaleb number. I didn't think it would work but I did get his number. I range him on the house phone since I didn't have a damn mobile.

It rung twice and he picked up

"Hello, this is the wonderful Kaleb, May I ask whose calling?" he said

"It's Vi" I said

"Vi…. Vi … Ohh… Hay Violet" he took his time to realize who I was

"Hay, you were in science this morning right?"

"yeah" he said

"What happened after I fainted?" I asked

"Well you fainted and we all rushed out, once the teacher had realized you were missing, Emmet ran in and got you. He was so fast. You'd been in there for 20 minutes and well were not breathing properly and we had to get the ambulance to come get to and take you to that hospital. Good job! The stink bomb was hilarious… Wait how'd you get my number missy?" he tolded me everything laughing at some bits

"Well for your information it wasn't my stink bomb, It was Emmet's, God" I yelled a little into the phone.

"Geez calm down … Yeah ok mom…..I got to go Vi my mom's calling. Bye" he yelled Which caused his mother in the back ground to yell as he turned off the phone.

I laughed as I went to my room.

I stayed in my room for a little while pondering over some things. Many Questions formed in my mind.

'How could they forget about me? How was he so fast? How'd he make that bomb? Why the hell did he do it?' God.

There different there is something about them. Something that links in with my dreams: Red eyes, golden eye's, pale white, Really fast and quite strong. I have no idea

I had dinner and went to bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep; it was so nice to just sleep.

* * *

I took the car to school and went through the morning very fast. Emmet tried to apologize but I refused to acknowledge him. I went threw out the day watching them. There were weird its like they had silent conversations with each other. I tried to listen to them keeping close to get some stuff but without notice. There was only one word I could hear it was said over and over throughout the day

'Volturi'

What the hell? I will Google it later at home

* * *

_Hoped you liked it!_

_Next chapter will be up on the 7/1/2011_


	5. Chapter 4 Girls Friends and Guy Friends

**Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed and guess what? I got myself a beta. Finally, my best Friend BAM has offered so yay! Also thanks to all the new reviewers. It means a lot to know you like my story! So here is your next chapter. **

**Girl Friends And Guy Friends**

* * *

The Volturi….. A Volturi….. What could that possibly mean? Is it French, Spanish? God I don't know, they're so confusing. I'm thinking away at all the possibilities. However there's something more exciting happening in this town. The town gossipers say that there might be some one new coming, again. Her name was Gabriella Eve Silvestri and she was born on March 4, 1994, my age. How creepy is this town if they already know about her before she's here.

I hope she likes me. I could use a friend in this creepy little town. Monday will tell. I'm going to surprise mum for dinner. At least it will stop me from thinking about them. I started searching the fridge and cupboard; I found an Enchilada pack and some frozen chicken. So I started cooking it up and I must say I am a pretty good cook cause when I tasted them, they were delicious.

After dinner I went to bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up in a fantastic mood, mum made me breakfast, I was so thankful. I started driving to school, thinking about the new girl, Gabriella, what if she doesn't like me. I really want a friend. I pulled up in front of the school and got out. That's where a girl stood crowded by people, poor thing. I walked past her but I couldn't leave to poor thing. How low are some people? I pushed myself into the crowd and grabbed her hand and yanked her out.

"Get a life you freaks" I yelled out loud

I walked away from the crowd with this girls arm.

"Oh. God I'm sorry, I thought you might want some help" I said a bit ashamed of my actions

"Don't worry and thanks I never thought I would get away" she said

"By the way I am Gabriella; it's nice to meet you" she said

"I'm Violet, it's nice to meet you" I said

"I got to go to class, but hay thanks again for saving me from that crowd" she said

* * *

Over the next week me and Gabriella become great friends, she allowed me to give her a nickname and I allowed her to. It was nice to have some to talk to. I asked her to stay over on the weekend for a slumber party, I thought it would be fantastic but first I had to ask my mum and that's is what leads to now

"But mum you said to me and I quote "You'll make new friends" and now that I've my new friend, you won't let her sleep over, I mean come on" I said

"Violet, I can't, I am going away this weekend and you are too irresponsible to leave alone" my mum said

Oh yeah, did I mention my mum will be out of town on business.

"But mummykins, I don't want to be alone" I said, sucking up to my mum

"Don't mummykins me, Violet Marie" she said

"But mum please" I begged

"Ok but no mucking around and you will call me every night while I'm away" she said in a stern tone

"And if I find you've done anything I swear to god you will be grounded for weeks" she warned

"Yep" I said quickly

"And no boys, Violet Marie" she said

"Thank you mummy" I said while running to my room. Yay.

I haven't known Amber long, that's Gabriella's nickname, but I really like her I mean she kind and nice and trustworthy. She's almost like me in a lot of ways but most of all she understands my jokes and what it feels like to not be in touch with her father. She lives with her mum as well. Her mums name is Maggie but she said to call her Margie. Margie's hilarious and Ambers got those qualities as well. It's strange how we could become so close so fast.

I walked to the phone and dialed ambers number.

"Hello" said Maggie

"Hello Margie, It's Violet" I said

"Hello Violet, what may I ask are you called for?" she said in a very happy tone

"I wanted to speak to Amber and ask if she wanted sleep over this weekend. If that's ok with you" I asked sweetly

"As long as she wants to it's fine" she said

"…..Gabriella….."

"Hello, who's speaking?"She said

"It's Vi, Do you wanna sleep over this weekend?" I asked

"Sure, Sounds like fun. Omg I will bring over my movies." she said really excited

"Ok well ask your mom and come over" I said.

* * *

I heard a knock on the door. She's here, I let her in and she started telling me about the movies she brought round.

"And chocolate, you can't watch movies without chocolate. Wait, please tell me you've got popcorn, you do right" She babbled away

"Yes I do, what movies did you bring?" I asked

She set them on the table. Scary Movie, The Amityville Horror, Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, The Vampire Dairies. I really considered watching Pirates of the Caribbean just because of Johnny depp.

"Amber did you have to bring a scary movie?" I asked

"Mum said to bring it" she said

"Great" I said

"What's for dinner?" she asked

"Pizza or we could cook Pasta?" I said

"Pasta sounds really good right now, what kind?" Amber asked

"Chicken-pesto sound good?" I asked. That was my favorite pasta and I was really craving it.

"Yum, ok" she said.

It was six o'clock so we set off to the kitchen. It took us an hour to make dinner but it was worth it in the end. I took the task of making pasta while Amber cut up the ingredients. She finished early so I shoved some flour at her. BIG MISTAKE. That's what started the fight, she threw water and I threw flour, in the end she was white and I was drenched. So I sent her upstairs for a shower and I finished off the pasta. Once she was out I quickly went for a shower. When I got to the kitchen, Amber had already started cooking the pasta. It smelled fantastic. We dished it up once it was finished and ate in the lounge room, While watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest, The best movie of all time. The last time I watched this movie I was eight and throughout the week I acted like the lovely Elizabeth Swann. Being a pirate was a wish, being on the seas, no rules, just freedom.

* * *

Once the movie was finished, we washed up the plates we used for dinner. Then sorted out mattresses, we decided to sleep in the lounge room. Then we could watch more movies.

"So Bam what movie next, it is only 8.30" I asked

"I feel like something funny, Scary Movie?" she asked

"Yeah, Why not?" I said

"Well I'll put the movie in, you get the chocolate" I said

"Ok" she said

I got up and put the movie in while Amber got the chocolate as I was putting the movie in I looked at the window. I stared out the window till Amber came back.

"Ok I got the chocolate…. Hay are you ok ?" she said

"Arrr. Yeah, fine I think" I said

"Let's Watch" I said running to the couch

"Well then start the movie" I said stealing some chocolate.

* * *

Ring ….. Ring

"What's that?" Said Amber

"Shit Amber I forgot to ring mum" I said

"Well Go get the phone" she said in a tired voice

I ran to the phone and picked it up

"Hello" I said and to be honest I was tired and a bit cranky

"Violet, you forgot to call!" mum said

"I have been so worried; I thought you'd been kidnapped or worse. Dear god" she screamed into the phone, I had to literary put the phone away from my ear.

"Ok… Ok… mom, I'm sorry. I am. But its 12.30" I said

"Go to bed but I will be calling tomorrow, young lady" she said

I walked back to the comfee couch to go back to sleep. I settled into the couch and looked out the window. There I saw golden eyes, or at least I think I saw them. It's like one second they were there and the next they weren't. I'm going mad. I settled into my couch and fell back to sleep.

I got up early while Amber was still asleep and made breaky. Waffles with ice-cream and syrup. I got a Waffle, Just a plain one and while Amber was asleep, I held it up to her nose. Within a second Amber was up and in the kitchen.

* * *

"Awwwwwwwww, you made waffles, just for me! I love you" she said as she was getting a few

"Yep they're yummy too" I said.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"See a Movie?" she asked.

"No, we watched too many movies." I said.

"Beach?" I said.

"No I didn't bring my bathers" she said.

"Shopping?" I asked.

"I don't have money, I'd be no fun" she said.

"How about a nature walk?" I asked.

"That sounds nice and we can have a picnic for lunch at the park, maybe see some hot guys!" she said, while winking her eyes or well trying.

* * *

We had our water bottles, and a picnic basket, packed with food and goodies and I decided to bring the soccer all in case we met some boys. We went through the trails to the park but the scenery was so beautiful I wanted to forget about the park and just stay in the deep forest.

We came out of the forest and walked along the edge of the park. We sat down and ate. However I had a plan, Kaleb and his friends were suppose to meet us in 20 minutes for a game of soccer. So I brought extra lunch. Lots of extra's.

"Hi" Someone said

"Kaleb, And Friends … ok Well introductions you dummy" I said looking at the number of friends behind him. All of them pretty cute too.

"Vi, This is my brother, Thomas and his friends Riley, Zak and Aaron and these are my friends, Jayden, Ted and josh" he said pointing to each one

Thomas was cute. He was like Kaleb in a way, Sandy blonde hair and cute facial features but Thomas had muscles everywhere. His friends were cute too Riley had dark brown hair and a nice body with some muscles. Aaron was a hottie, I know Amber must have been hyperventilating cause he sort of looked like Damon Salvatore off of The Vampire Dairies, And she's obsessed with that movie! And Zak was cute he was tall and a bit chubby but in a cute way, he also had Bright red hair.

Then there was kaleb's friends, Jayden had black hair and was skinny but had no muscles at all. Ted was a mocha colored guy and his dark brown hair was stunning and josh was tall and extremely chubby and in a way he smelt but hay you gotto give people a chance.

"Well we were just finishing off lunch but I bought some cake, You guys can have some then we will start the game and pick teams" I said

They all sat down and I cut up the chocolate cake. Everyone was mingling and laughing and having fun. Amber was chatting away With Aaron While I have my attention trying to stop the 2 brothers from fighting. You know how guys are!

Once everyone was finished we picked teams. The teams were

Amber's team: The Five Funky monkeys

Crazy name I know, Which consisted of

Amber

Kaleb

Ted

Aaron

Zak

And my team: The Red Mafia

Thomas

Riley

Josh

Violet

Jayden

This is Where all the Flirting and trouble Started, God help me

* * *

HAHAHA Its 11:54 on the 7/1/11 soo i did it on time ! yay

**Sorry About all the mistakes I wanted to get it in on time! So I didn't get to edit it sorry !**

**Thanks to all those people that reviewed and added to favourites. Trust me it means alot !**

_**Next Chapter 24/1/11**_

**Dayniee **

**Press the green Button. ( I Promas i won't eat you) Don't Be Scared HAHAH**


	6. Chapter 5 A Bad Dream

**Hay guys,**

**I have 3 tests on Friday for school but I haven't been on fanfic since last year So I thought I might be FANTASTIC and write you guys a chapter and for waiting so long I'll post 2. Sorry for the wait and love ya's but remember I WANT ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS OR NO NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

I love playing soccer with the boys but I don't think amber does, it's the fourth time she's been tackled to the ground and were only 5 minutes in! Kaleb was trying to get the ball from me every five seconds, I think he likes me! I hope he like me.

The score was 3:6 and we were winning, which might I add is awesome. I was just about to kick a goal when Kaleb tripped me and I landed right on my nose. God I hate blood noses. Everything stopped around me and all the boys came over to see if I was ok, I was blushing bright red and was so embarrassed.

Then the boy start saying "you shouldn't play anymore"

"Like hell" I said

"Nope both you girls can sit out or otherwise we aren't playing at all" Thomas said

"Omg I can't believe this!" I said a tad bit angry

"Well…." Said kaleb

"Ok fine whatever but I'm not happy about this" I said

Me and amber sat on the picnic blanket, I was holding a tissue to my nose to stop it from bleeding

"You can be the ref" Thomas screamed

I just stare at him with he what the hell look on my face; Amber and I started talking about the Cullen's

"Hay do you know who those guys are who sit over in the corner of the lunch room" she asked

"Yeah there the Cullen's" I said

"Don't you think its weird, gold eyes and pale white skin" she whispered suspiously

"We don't have to whisper and yeah they are weird but you know what they say, the weird ones always surprise you" I said

"Maybe there not even human!" she said

"So what they're aliens now?" I asked

"No I am just saying maybe their werewolf's or vampires or something" I said

"No offence Am but don't be stupid" I said

* * *

We finished the afternoon and me and amber went back to my house with Thomas and kaleb trailing. We were going to watch a movie, the scary movie. Amber popped the popcorn and tom and kk were getting some blankets, while I put the movie on. The movie was on its menu so I started pulling all the blinds down and making the place really dark. Kaleb and tom had rang their parents and I rang mum quickly just to make sure it was ok and she said it was fine they weren't sleeping over.

Everyone came into the lounge and I told them to sit down, I quickly ran into the kitchen to grab some chocolate, as I was walking back I notice in the corner of my eye a flash but I didn't take any notice.

We settled into watch the movie, I sat on one couch with tom and Amber sat on another with kaleb, I got bored in the middle of the movie and started cuddling tom, Trust me I don't think he minded and that made my day. At the end of the movie the boys went home and amber made dinner, well ordered dinner had pizza and then we went outside and star gazed it was beautiful. By then we were both tired so we went to bed.

In the morning amber went home, It was Sunday so there was school tomorrow, I had a few hours to spare, so I went upstairs and sat on my bed, I got my laptop out and googled

'Volturi'

It came up with information on the Volturi 18th century rulers of Italy, Mythical legend says they were apparently Vampires who fed on the blood of humans to survive, it says that they were burnt in a fire in 1786. So why were the Cullen's talking about vampires that were burned a million years ago. So I googled

'Vampires'

_**Vampires**__ are __mythological__ or __folkloric__ beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence (generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are __undead__ or a living person, They have the charcteristics of being pale white, ice cold, blood red eyes and they never age a day._

_Ok…. Well that's different, no …. No_…. they're not vampires it's not true not possible.

SLAM!

The door down stairs just slammed closed, I got my baseball bat and slowly walked down stairs, this is about the time that I wished that I had put the blinds back up, cause the whole place was extremely dark and it was very hard to see. I walked in the kitchen and took a swing. 'plop' I hit someone . I turned on the light and there lays mum on the floor passed out.

Oh…. Shit!

I dragged her to the couch and laid her on the couch. I got a glass of water and poured the whole thing over her face; she woke up and looked at me.

"Sorry?" I said quietly.

"What the hell? Violet Marie, why did you hit me with a baseball bat?" She sounded furious.

"Why didn't you call when you came in? It's only like 3.30 your suppose to be home a 7.00!" I said abit confused

"No violet its 7.30" she said

"I didn't know I am sorry, its dark!" I said

"What ever I am going to lie down, come wake me up in a hour!" she said angry

"ok" I said in a small voice.

I went up for a shower, and washed myself with a rose type smell. I brushed my hair and shaved my legs and finally feeling fresh, got out of the shower and got into my jamys. I then went and woke up mum, she said she was going to have dinner and I told her I was fine and went to bed.

I fell into a horrible dream.

* * *

**Three thrones three men and lots of others, Vampires**

**The Cullen's behind me, trying to plead my case.**

**It didn't work, the man with the black hair, **

**Aro, said to the really tall guy, "Kill Her".**

**Then Emmet screamed "STOP, She can see the Future".**

* * *

Beep…. Beep… Beep…..

My alarm was going off.

Monday, Great another week of science, of school and sitting next to Emmet. Yay! (Sarcasm Alert).

* * *

**Hope you liked it guys. It took a while! But I did it and sorry its so late. There will be another chapter tomorrow is I get 2 reviews! By tomorrow !**

**Btw I haven't edited, didn't have time Sorry !**

**Disclaimer**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! GOSH**

**Daynieexxx**

**CLICK THE BUTTON!**


	7. Chapter 6 Alice & Plans

**Ok.. So I am posting this chapter Just for Mistofan, but please guys! Please review, cause I have no Idea what hits and visitors mean, and could really use some confidence, soo Review and I will keep getting you guys chapters!**

**Hopefully Edited ones. I read through my other chapter and noticed so many bad spelling mistakes, so guys I am so sorry, any way Enjoy. I promas it starts to get exciting within the next chapter and two.**

* * *

I got up and got my mum up in the morning, just to make sure she didn't die in the middle of the night of concussion, God, I am such a terrible daughter.

On my way to school I blasted up the radio, I needed a pick me up this morning and hearing when love takes over by Kelly Rowland really cheered me up. I got into the parking lot and parked my car, I got out and walked to form, sitting down.

"Hay Vi" said someone behind my back.

"Hey Am" I said.

"How was the rest of your weekend" she asked.

"Horrible!" I said all of a sudden feeling really bad.

"What's up?" Am asked, trying to cheer me up.

"You know last night after you went home" I said.

"Yeah" She said.

"Well mum kind of snuck into the house, she didn't call out, so I thought she was a burglar, so I got my baseball bat and smack her in the back of the head, and I just feel so bad amby!" I said in a rush.

She laughed, but tried to cover it up by looking serious, which in the end made me laugh my guts outs. Kaleb came over while we were still laughing.

"What's going on?" he asked curious.

We stopped laughing and looked at each other, then once again pissed ourselves laughing. We finally settled down enough for Amber to tell kk. Well he just laughed his ass off to. Shortly after the bell went and we sat down so the teacher could take the roll.

She called everyone's name and me and amber thought it would be funny to say yes in a different language. As the roll came round, it was my turn.

"Violet" she called clearly.

"Wee" I called back.

She didn't get the joke because she then asked me if I needed to go to the toilet and the whole class laughed at me. Geezz, Hay maybe this year I could be the class clown. Me and Amber talked a bit more before the bell went and I walked to Science.

I sat down next to him. Got all my stuff out, the teacher started talking about stuff on the electromagnetic spectrum. Emmet passed me a note

_Where are you from?-Emmet_

None of your bee's wax - Violet

_I'm trying to be nice; we've got a whole year to be partners! – Emmet _

Oh….. – Violet

I crumpled up the note and stuffed it into my folder.

'**Idiot'** I said in my mind.

"What did you call me?" he whispered at me.

"I didn't say a thing" I whispered back.

I put my hand up.

"Yes, Violet" asked Mrs. Write.

"Miss, Can I go to the bathroom?" I asked as nice as I could.

"Of course, there only five minutes left, so take your stuff" she said.

I didn't go to the bathroom, I went and sat on the stairs and took a breath or two. Calming down. What did he mean? I didn't say a word to him. Boys are so confusing, especially abnormal ones. The bell went so I walked to English.

English was so good; we are reading To Kill A Mocking Bird by Harper Lee, a classic book about hypocrisy. I was so excited to do a study on this book. The lesson flew by and so did health.

Lunch!

I walked to the cafeteria and got an apple, I didn't really feel hungry. I sat at a different table today. It was the one over by the window. I was staring out the window when the Cullen's came over.

"Your in our seat" said Rosalie, the bitchy one.

"Well no as a matter of a fact your seat is that one over there" I pointed to their usual table.

"No" She said again

I smiled, Emmet was right; I was going to have to do science with him all term,

"Why don't you join me?" I said, I was so nervous, I hoped they would walk away, but no such luck

The stood there, like statues; the pixie was the first one to sit down.

"Hi, I'm Violet." I introduced myself politely.

"Alice" She said in a hyper voice. The rest of the Cullen's slowly sat down.

I moved my hand under the table and ripped my jacket.

"I really got to go shopping" I muttered to myself.

"You really shouldn't have said that" said Edward; I think that's what his name was.

"Omg, we could all go together" Alice said with a glint in her eye.

"Go together?" I said slowly and unsure, at that moment Amber came and sat down next to me.

"Hay um... I'm Amber" She said, a bit nervous.

"Hay Am I really need to go shopping this weekend and Alice wanted to come, so do you guys wanna sleep at mine in the backyard?. Small fire and marshmallows?" I asked. Alice was really nice; I think I will get along well, that's why I invited her in the first place.

Alice said she would but the rest of them were like, "No".

So it would be me, Alice and Amber.

I really like that me and Am were making friends with them, I mean, yeah they really creep you out, all except Alice. I donno, at least I have Amber, I am so glad I met her, she's my rock! I love her so much. She's like a sister and we've only known each other for 2 weeks.

The bell went and I had PE. Fun!

After PE I got in my car and drove home.

When I got home I begged and groveled and begged till mum said yes to the sleep over, and finally she did but not this weekend, Next weekend.

I didn't mind, it would give me and amber time to get some money.

I went to sleep that night ready to tell the girls what's happening tomorrow.

* * *

I woke up. Drove to school. I felt so excited to talk to the girls at lunch that I didn't see the day pass by me.

I got to lunch and instead of me coming to talk to Alice, she came over to our table. Haha Kk was so freaking out, I told her the plans and she was so excited. Me and Amber made plans to go to the Beach on the coast of York, that afternoon . We knew it would be freezing but we were still idiots.

After school I picked up amber and we started going, kk and his brother tagged along.

They said "surfing"

I was like "pfft… yeah right like that's going to happen"

Then a song came on the radio. A really silly song, it was called Mama Do By pixie something. And they boys just started singing as loud as they could. Amber and I were laughing hysterically.

We got to the beach and me and amber set down the towels and the picnic basket, mum had made with afternoon goodies. Tom and kk went surfing and me and Am went splashing in the water. Surprisingly the water was warm not cold but me and amber didn't mind. When kk and tom were finished, I climbed on tom's shoulder and amber on kk's. War began and the first to drop had to get the towels from the car which was at the parking bay. Now what really sucked is that me a tom dropped first. Yeah... Didn't expect that.

We ran and got the towels and sat for a snack. Chocolate cake was good.

On the drive back home we played eye spy.

I dropped everyone home and went for a shower.

One of the best day's Ever.

* * *

I was dreaming about them again.

**The Cullen's and the Volturi.**

**Facing off.**

**Over me.**

**War. **

**Death.**

* * *

I woke up with a jolt and looked at my clock 3.40am, the first feeling that came over me was shock. Then hunger. I crept downstairs to get a sandwich. Then snuck back up to my room.

I ate and played computer games and finally fell to sleep again at 4.30am.

* * *

**Well that's it for today guys, but I promas there will be more soon and everything is getting way more suspense full.**

**(Sneek peek: if you want one Mail Me!)**

**Please Review and I will hopefully get another chappy tomorrow for you!**

**Thanks to Mistofan for reviewing**

**Oh... and if you go to my profile and click on the link it will show you what my characters look like.**


	8. Chapter 7 Mum!

Disclaimer: The Twilight Charaters Belong to Steph!

To those who couldn't review! you can now i have enabled anoymas reviews! Sooo review!

* * *

I woke again at 7.00am, and went for a shower. I loved the feel of the hot water running down my back. When I got down stairs I made breakfast. Mum wasn't up yet and I was a bit worried, I went up stairs and went into mum's bed room and tried to shake her awake. She wouldn't wake up. I screamed her name and she just wouldn't wake up.

I fan down the stairs and call 000 and they said they were sending an ambulance to my house. I hung up and quickly called Amber.

"Vi, you know it's like 7 in the morning?" Amber said in a sleepy voice.

"Amber can you come round. Now, NOW… please... Please" I said hystically.

"Vi, What's Wrong?" she said sternly, trying to calm me down.

"MUM WON'T WAKE UP!" I yelled into the phone crying.

"I'm there" she said hanging up.

But this time there was banging at the door.

"Maim, let us in"said a loud voice at the door.

I ran to the door and let them in; from there I lead them up stairs to my mum's room. Then I stepped back and gave them room to work. About three minutes later Margie and amber rushed in. I was crying and Amber ran to me and hugged me. While Margie checked out what was going on.

5 minutes later the ambos' were ready to go.

"Violet I am going with your mother, go to school I will come talk to you later" Margie said as she hopped in the ambulance with my mother.

Seconds later they were gone.

* * *

Me and Amber were on our way to school. Amber kept asking if I was ok, all the time. I just didn't want to talk. I had caused this; we should have gone to the doctor that night. This never would have happened. I would have my mummy.

We got to the school and Amber lead me to form. I sat down.

"What up Am?" he asked amber.

"There was an accident this morning and Violets mum is in hospital" Amber said

Kk came over and gave me a big hug and Amber joined in.

The bell rang and I told them both that I'd be fine.

I walked to science and sat in my seat.

And put my head down.

"I heard about your mom, I hope she will be alright, I'm sure she will be, my dad's an awesome doctor" Emmet whispered sadly.

"Thanks" I said, my eyes started to glisten a little.

The rest of the day was quiet.

* * *

I got home and frankly felt horrible. I went up to bed and laid down, after an hour of thinking I still couldn't get mum outta my head. I got the keys to the car and drove to the hospital.

Once I got there, I asked the nurse about my mother.

"Hello, my mother came in this morning, I was wondering if I could see her" I asked trying not to tear up.

"Your mum is?" she asked.

"Amy Sterling" I said.

She led me to a room; It was a white square box with white walls and one bed. There she was, Mum was laying there in peace. I sat down and a doctor came in.

"Hello, Violet, It's good to see you again, but under terrible circumstances. Now your mother is ok, she is in a coma, which could last up to a month. Did she hit her head any time within the last week?" He asked

"Umm, Yeah" I said, starting to sob.

"It's all my fault! She came home from her business trip and I thought she was a burglar and so I whacked her over the head with my baseball bat." I cried out

I stood there and cried, a second later, Dr. Cullen was in front of me, offering a hug, which I took. I didn't care that he was weird and really cold, it was nice to get a hug. I sat down and Dr. Cullen left the room. I stayed there, next to mum's bedside till dark. Then I drove home and went straight to bed.

* * *

**"She's crashing" Said Dr. Cullen.**

**Beeeeep.**

**Flat line.**

**Mum's dead.**

* * *

I sprung up with the shock of the dream I just had.

I looked at the clock, 9.00. I walked downstairs, I was late for school. Mmm, pancakes. I walked into the kitchen and found Margie at our stove cooking pancakes.

"Just coming to check on you dear, Amber said you had a hard time at school, so I thought today we could have a girl day, Starting with pancakes" She said.

"But what about school?" I asked.

"You can take one day off" she said

I sat down and ate pancakes.

"After your done go for a shower, here I made you some soap" she said, she handed me a crayon and the label said crayon soap.

I finished my breakfast and went for a shower, hoping to wash my worries down the drain. It didn't happen. I washed my hair with apple smelling shampoo and conditioner. Then got out and got dressed.

Margie was down stairs with amber, kk and Thomas. There were movies on the bench, chocolate and popcorn too.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be at school?" I asked

"Our parents let us stay home; we wanted to cheer you up." Said kk

"Awww thanks guys" I said. I was truly touched by their love.

We all sat down, Margie went and got blankets. Then she left.

"Just going to go get some groceries for dinner tonight, by the way Violet, me and Amber are going to stay here with you for a little while and Adam is too. Hope you don't mind darling but I don't want to leave you alone in this big house" she said before she left.

So I was going to have some company.

We picked the movie, the choices were:

Mega Mind

Saw 7

Easy A

Charlie St Cloud

I really wanted to watch Charlie St Cloud.

So we put the movie on and I cried my heart out, but hay, so did amber. The boys looked at us like we were wimps but me and amber still cuddled on the couch. I felt better after crying and chocolate. After the movie I wanted to get out of the house and do something. I didn't know what but something! I asked the boys what they wanted to do and they said rock climbing.

"Go to hell" I joked.

Amber said "tea party".

"We aren't women you know" Said tom.

* * *

We finally decided we would go for a drive and find something to do. We put on the radio and sung our hearts out.

Ring. Ring

My mum's mobile I had it with me, in case any thing happened. It was the hospital….. My dream Suddenly sprag to mind.

* * *

Sorry the chapter's late. I got busy with study. Love you all

And please review! Please! I am BEGGING YOU!

Thanks! And I did say things were getting Dramatic!.

Check out my profile! There are pictures on my profile.


	9. Chapter 8 Dad

"Guys turn down the music" I yelled at them and they turned the music down, I answered my phone.

"Hello Violet, this is Doctor Cullen at Forks Hospital, we need you to come in straight away" he said over the phone.

"Okay, ill be there" I said and shut my phone.

"Amber turn the car around head to the hospital, NOW!" I said getting slightly worried.

She did a u-turn and headed into York to the Hospital, she stopped just as she got to the hospital entrance. I jumped out at the front door and ran in. The others parked the car then started to follow. I Went to the front desk and asked to see Dr. Cullen.

"Ummm i'm suppose to see Dr. Cullen, he said i need to come as quickly as possible" I told the nurse

"Violet?" she asked

"Yes." I said.

She pressed a button that paged Dr. Cullen.

He came out, he look sad. I'm not going to assume anything, the dream couldn't be real, I couldn't have killed my own mother.

"Hi violet. unfortunately, I don't come bearing good news, you see you mother had what we call a cerebral hemorrhage, which means her she had bleeding on he brain. now we put her into a coma to help heal that and we thought we had stopped the bleed with pressure and surgery but however there was a complication and she slipped into cardiac arrest... i am sorry but your mother is dead. " He gave me a few minute to process everything he had said.

I started crying, he came over over to me,gave me a hug and gave me is condolences.

"Is...is it my fault?" I asked starting to cry harder.

"No... That that we can tell. it could have been anything, and because she was a recovering drug addict it didn't help her chances" he said looking at me with broken hearted eyes.

Just at that moment Amber, Kk and Tom enter the Hospital. They came running over to me each of them wrapped one of there arms around me.

"She'ss, She is, she, she..." I took a deep breath. "She's dead." and then I started crying again.

"Can i see her?" I asked looking at Dr. Cullen.

He lead me to the room where she was. I went and sat beside her. I looked at her face, she honestly looked as if she was sleeping. Just sleeping. There on the stainless steel bench. I don't know how long I sat there but Margie came in and broke me out of my faze.

"Come on Hun. You need to come home and sleep" I got up and followed her back to the car and she drove to my house. I went straight upstairs and went into mum's bedroom. I jumped on her bed and smelled her pillow. Boy I'm going to miss that. I ended up passing out on her bed.

* * *

**"Vi.. Vi.. I'm ok... it wasn't your fault."She said.**

**I was my mom. She was standing in front of me dressed in white. **

**She told me she was happy and to move on and try and get along with dad. She told me the drugs is what did it to her and that after i said gdbye she wanted me to live life for me and her.**

**She started fading away and drifted of into the most beautiful sleep.**

* * *

I woke up in at 11.00 I went down stairs and Margie served me up some brunch.

"I sent Amber and Adam to School. your putting on a very brave face... but I didn't think you would want to deal with them"

"Yeah... thanks. Alot." I said looking at her with a thanks. I ate my lunch/ breakfast and went back upstairs.

I didn't sleep I just layed there smelling her pillow. Thinking about the dream I had about her last night. I heard the front door slam and footsteps up the stairs.

The door opened but I stay exactly where I was.

"Vi" he Said. I knew that voice anywhere. He sat on the bed and I jumped up and gave him the biggest hug. I never see him. I started crying.

"I killed her dad. I killed her." I told him.

"No you didn't sweet heart. I promas. Sometimes these things happen in life. There's not reason for it they just do" he said. My dad was one of my favorite people but I never get to see him. His job takes him away from home.

* * *

I was nice having my dad here. He stayed the week and we had the funeral. I miss her but I have moved on and I am going to live for the both of us. The service was lovely so many people turn up. Even the Cullen's, I was amazed. I said my goodbyes and cried but I feel better. Everyone gave there condolence and we all left. Dad arrange with Esme to live on my own, he said she would visit me once a day to check everything was good. Also Margie's going to drop in from time to time and he will be back every fortnight. Lots of support.

Tomorrow i start school again. I'm looking for to it.

* * *

Soooo it's been like two years since I updated. and yes have to be a bitch and make her mother die... you will find out soon it will be exciting!

Sorry if there's any mistakes i don't have a beta and my spellings not that good.

Thanks guys bye


End file.
